Stay
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: Christine has left him. So he seeks comfort in a lady of the night. But what happons when he slowly grows fond of her and her of him?
1. Stay

**_Danielle, Ginny, Annie and all the characters i made up are mine_**

She could feel his breath on the nap of her neck as she slept. She snuggled closer into her pillow, clenching the blanket tighter around her. He was sound asleep, she could tell by his breathing and lack of movement. She turned over so she was facing him. He was quite handsome, except for the white mask that hid one half of his face. His black hair was a mess and tangled and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed. She sat up slowly, wrapping the sheet around her. She did not want to wake him as she stood up slowly. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and looked up at her. She remembered when se had first saw his eyes, how they reminded her of cat's eyes.

"Stay." He whispered, pulling her back down onto the bed. She smiled weakly.

"I can not, monsieur. I have many other clients." She replied, hoping he would put up an argument. He closed his eyes again as he took a deep breath. He loosened his grip on her arm and hurried to dress.

"I will pay extra." He informed, turning over onto his back and staring at her. She froze and glanced over at him.

"Your wife, monsieur. Will she not be missing you?" she asked, knowing that he was not married because he wore no wedding band and he had removed one earlier.

"I have no wife." He replied, smiling. She turned to think about it. He was the kindest, most gentle man she had ever met ever since she had started this job.

"Please, mademoiselle." He added, reaching out his hand for her. She turned and stared at him. She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her into the bed, wrapping his arms around her, holding her to his chest. She reached up and traced his arms. He was quite muscular, as well. It was quite a surprise that he was not married or courting anyone. He was son asleep again as she lay there with him. She realized what services he had been seeking, not for pleasure like most men; but for companionship. He just wanted someone to hold and love. But during the night, he whispered a name, Christine. He might not have been courting someone; but there was someone was fond of.

She soon fell asleep, realizing she was slowly falling in love with this man. When she woke, she was alone. He was gone. She knew it was too good to be true. She stood up and started dressing. There was a note along with her money.

Mademoiselle,

Here is what I promised and there is extra if you promise to be waiting for me three nights from now, where we met before. I thank you for your companionship.

Your friend,

O.G.

She never been left a note before or been told to come back. She folded the note and placed it along with the money in her pocket. Her friends were waiting for her at their usual spot by the pub.

"Where have you been? We thought maybe Jack the Ripper got you." One of her newer friends, Ginny exclaimed. The oldest of the bunch snickered.

"That's in London, England, you twit." She said, slapping the younger girl on the head.

"So Danielle, where have you been?" the older lady turned to her. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away.

"This isn't fair. We saw you go with that man last night." Her best friend proclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into the circle.

"There is nothing to tell, girls. It was a normal job." She replied, smiling wickedly at them. They all rolled their eyes and nodded.

"You were with him all last night and half of today, little Danielle." The oldest said, placing her hands on her hips. She smiled again and took out the note.

"He wants to see me again and he paid me extra." She explained as they read the note.

"That's wonderful, Danny." The youngest told her, smiling.

"What wrong with him?" the oldest asked, handing the not back.

"Nothing is wrong with him, Annie. He is a perfect gentleman." She replied.

"No one who pays for companions is a perfect gentleman, Danielle. And there has to be something wrong with him, I saw that mask he wore." Annie explained, tweaking her nose.

"What was he hiding, Danielle?" Ginny asked.

"He never took it off and he wouldn't allow me to touch it." She replied, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Are you going to see him again?" Ginny asked, taking her hand. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"He paid me so I would, so I guess I should." She answered. She started walking off, leaving them to their gossip and chattering. Only her best friend, Claire followed her.

"What was he like, Danielle?" she asked, taking her arm. She smiled and chuckled.

"He was nice. He wasn't like anyone I've ever had." She answered, smiling. Her friend giggled as they walked being ignored by everyone else.

"He didn't want me leave when I first woke up. Then when I woke the second time he was gone." She added.


	2. Go!

She was waiting for him two nights later in the ally by the pub. She was about to give up and start roaming the streets when he memorized out of the darkness behind her.

"You came?" he whispered, his head bowed.

"Of course, monsieur. You paid for me." She replied, smiling. She heard the smirk in his voice as he stepped toward her. He held out his arm and she took it.

"You did not have to come, if you did not wish to." He announced as they walked to the inn. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was actually looking quite forward to seeing you again." She replied, patting his arm. She could see his smile under his black wide brimmed hat.

"You flatter me, mademoiselle." He chuckled, opening the door for her. She nodded her thanks.

"Merci, monsieur." She laughed softly. He paid for the room and he helped her up the stairs.

She woke to him crying softly in his sleep. She gently caressed his cheek, hoping to sooth him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What is wrong, monsieur?" she asked, smiling at him. He smiled weakly, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Please monsieur, tell me what is wrong?" She begged, stroking his hair.

"It is nothing, mademoiselle." He informed, smiling up at her as he cried softly.

"There is something wrong, monsieur. Please tell me." She begged, staring him in the eyes. His eyes searched her face as he took a deep breath.

"The woman I loved denied me for another." He informed, bowing his head; with this, came more tears.

"How can this be, monsieur. What kind of man could she choose over you?" she asked, actually surprised at this statement.

"A vicomte." He replied, staring off into space as he spoke. He turned over onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling. He wiped his tears away but did not speak.

"Was she this Christine you whisper about?" she finally asked, snuggling closer to him. She felt him tense up and go rigid. He took a deep breath.

"Oui, mademoiselle. She was a chorus girl at the Opera Populair, on her way to stardom." He explained. She sat up and looked down at him. She remembered reading in the paper about the Opera Populair and a young chorus girl. A mysterious opera ghost or the phantom of the opera had kidnapped her. She had escaped with her lover, a Vicomte De Changy.

"You're the phantom of the opera?" she whispered, looking down at him. He looked at her and silently nodded. She stood up and wrapped the sheet around.

"Please, mademoiselle. Don't leave." He begged grabbing her before se could reach the door. He held her by her upper arms in a tight grip.

"Please, monsieur. Let me go." She cried, becoming frightened.

"I mean you no harm, please just don't go." He begged, tightening his grip. She started struggling, trying to break free. But he held on, never loosening his grip. In the struggle she got a slap in on his face, knocking his mask off. He froze and let go of her. He stumbled back, falling to the floor in a heap. He looked up at her with tear stained eyes. She gasped at his face.

It looked like it had been burned and beaten. The stories and papers were true. He saw the fear in her eyes and turned his head, leaning against the wall.

"Go!" he ordered, not looking at her. She gathered her clothes and ran out of the room, leaving him there.


End file.
